


Half of a Conversation

by eddiessofa



Series: Lost Years [2]
Category: Hurt Locker (2008), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/eddiessofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets the phone call he has been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene of Cap finding Clint but from the opposite end of the phone call. Just a little scene to tide you guys over until I get the sequel up. Thanks so much for the support.

Tony Stark was missing his husband. He and Steve didn't normally spend too much time apart but Steve had to do a medal ceremony and it was in Iraq. They both agreed it would be best if Tony didn't go back to the desert. Especially given that he would only be there two days; fly in during the day, give out the Silver Star then sleep and fly back. Of course with the time difference it would feel more like three but who was counting?

The team was in the middle of dinner when Phil's phone rang. Tony watched as a look of confusion passed over his face before he answered.

-Steve, everything okay?-

Tony stilled, there was no reason for Steve to be calling Phil. Steve called Tony unless there was something wrong.

-Captain, is there a problem?-

Tony was out of his chair and reaching for the phone.

"Is something wrong? Is Steve okay? Is he hurt?" Because Tony knew Steve shouldn't have gone, the desert was fucking cursed. He couldn't hear what the answer was on the other end of the phone but all of the blood drained from Phil's face. The rest of the Avengers were moving to get closer, all of them silent.

-Please put the Captain on the phone.- And now Tony felt the floor go out from under him. Holy fuck someone had Steve.

-Is it him?- And Tony's panic was cut off because Phil didn't sound like he was talking to a kidnapper.

-You're sure?-

-Is he, is he okay?- That was the first time Tony had ever heard Phil sound so scared and unsure. Natasha was rigid next to him but he could see fear and hope in her eyes.

-I'll call Fury. Stay there and and we'll get a full team to do medical and pysch. Once everything is clear, we will bring you both home.-

There were a few seconds as Phil listened then he was saying good bye and walking into his office. Tony desperately wanted audio but Jarvis was on Phil's side and he clearly wanted privacy.

He walked out less than ten minutes later and some of the color had returned but looked tense, more than tension Tony could see hope in his eyes.

"They found Clint. Well, Cap did."

There was stunned silence before everyone started talking over each other.

Natasha cut in, "Where? Is he okay?"

Phil laughed sardonically  and Tony was confused. "He was getting the Silver Star. We searched every hell hole on the planet but the US Army."

Tony laughed this time, "Told you the desert was cursed."

Natasha looked confused. No other word for it, like she honestly didn't understand how this could be true. Tony didn't know Barton well but from what he'd heard, the man didn't seem like he took well to orders.

"How did he not ping SHIELD's radar?" Bruce asked.

"He would know how to hack or bribe the right people to get everything altered. Change a photo and swap the DNA sample, everything they need to find you." Natasha said off hand.

Tony had his tablet and started hacking the Army database even as he laughed to himself at her comment. She said it like that was routine, after years of knowing her it probably shouldn't surprise him that it was.

"What is his cover name?" Because Tony had to have something to start with.

"William James. That was who Steve was presenting the Silver Star to," Phil supplied.

Tony typed in the name and projected the response on to a display everyone could read. The picture associated with William James looked similar to but not exactly like Clint, the bone structure was wrong. It figured facial recognition didn't find a hit.

"Are we sure it's him?" Tony asked.

"Steve is. Fury is sending in a team to check."

Tony was mid way through the bio info when he saw it. 

"Guys do you see his martial status? It says married with a kid." Tony paused and brought up the info on the spouse, then ran a broader search for her information. "Jennifer James, daughter Elizabeth James is 4."

Natasha cursed in Russian and Phil's knuckles were white where they gripped the chair.

"Could just be a cover. That's what you guys do, right?" Bruce asked, all reasonable and zen fucking master.

"Clint wouldn't use a kid, he had a rule. When you use a kid for a cover there is always a chance someone could use them to get to you. If it says he has one then she is real and his." Natasha said.

Phil still hadn't said a word. And God it must be killing him. Tony couldn't imagine how he'd feel if Steve moved on. So soon too? A four year old would mean Clint knew her before all of this, it looked like Phil had done the math too.

"Alright, we'll load up the jet and ask him ourselves. Wheels up in twenty, people."

"No," Phil's voice was steel.

"What?"

"We are staying right here. Fury will send a team," Phil repeated like Tony was an exceptionally dumb junior agent.

"How can you say that? We've been looking for 4 and a half years! Wife or no, lets go get your boy."

"No. This is not up for debate. We are all staying in New York, " Phil's tone brokered no argument but held no emotion.

"How can you be so unfeeling? If this was Steve, I'd-"

"It's not!" Phil yelled. "It's not Steve and don't you dare accuse me of not caring. We will do this right so that when I bring him home, no one and I mean no one, can take him. I don't know how he ended up with a family but I'm sure he can explain, Clint loved strays. Do not mistake my competence for apathy, Stark," Phil said and walked into the office.


End file.
